


Take a Nap

by dirtmccracken



Category: The Used
Genre: Implied Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtmccracken/pseuds/dirtmccracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn avoided the infamous ‘I told you so’ that Bert constantly earned. The more he said it, the more Quinn realized it was pointless. It doesn’t matter who tells Bert, nothing happens until he thinks he made that choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Nap

"Dude you need to lay down," Quinn sighed, trying to coerce Bert to get back on the bus. "I know for a fact you were up all night, when was the last time you actually slept hanging out with My Chem?"   
Bert scoffed but didn't try to argue about how long he had been up. "Still don't /have/ to lay down." He said a bit weakly, finally starting to come down and feel how tired he was.   
Quinn shook his head a bit but just wrapped an arm around Bert's shoulder and pulling him towards the bus entrance. "It wouldn't kill you to admit I'm right sometimes." He laughed out, trying his best not to lecture Bert on the spot but he knew it wasn't going to do any good. Right about now, Bert was as useless as he could be.

After a little fumbling around through the small bus kitchen, Bert pretty quickly gave up pretending and grabbed onto Quinn’s hand and started pulling him back towards the bunks. Quinn avoided the infamous ‘I told you so’ that Bert constantly earned. The more he said it, the more Quinn realized it was pointless. It doesn’t matter who tells Bert, nothing happens until he thinks he made that choice.

Bert easily slipped into one of the lower bunks, letting Quinn’s hand go for just a second before grabbing on. “You’re gonna lay down with me.” Bert said simply, not even bothering to consider the possibility Quinn actually had plans for their day off.

“Maybe for a while.” Quinn laughed a little bit to himself, thinking that he probably should be more bothered by Bert’s selfishness but forced his way into the tiny bunk without further complaint. 

It took a bit of effort to get them both to be able to lay down comfortably together, and Quinn barely managed to avoid being elbowed in the face ask Bert was moving around. Finally, Bert settled down with his head on Quinn’s chest and his back firmly against the wall. It looked to Quinn like he was already half asleep, but before he could even start getting his hopes up Bert started running his mouth.

“Have you ever thought about how many mermaids probably actually exist and we don’t see it? I mean, think about it, the sightings dropped along with more technology. They’re smart as fuck Quinn I mean…” Quinn knew it was no use trying to shut Bert up, but that never meant he had to actually listen.

He had spent enough time around Bert that he knew all he needed was someone to nod and look like they were listening. It wasn’t that Quinn didn’t care, because when it came to Bert it always seemed to be the opposite issue. He cared enough to lay there for hours, in his only time to do anything, just to make sure Bert slept well. It got a lot easier to do when Quinn realized Bert just needed to work himself out, all he needed to do was provide the illusion of helping.

Somewhere along the way, Bert’s ramble turned into him listing off even more creatures that he was sure existed, because apparently the lack of proof provided him with the best proof. It took a good deal of effort for Quinn to not argue that logic, but again, useless. After a while though, Bert quieted down and just pressed his face a bit more firmly into Quinn’s chest.

Quinn quietly played with Bert’s long hair, tugging a little at a few knots in hopes that maybe it would help the singer when he finally found time to brush it all out. He laid awake and well rested as Bert finally crashed hard enough to actually sleep. He laid there another half hour or so, just listening to the sound of Bert breathing and being glad that he was at least going to make it to the next show.

Finally, when Quinn decided to get up he moved as slowly as he could, careful not to wake Bert up. He looked at the other for just a moment, kissing Bert’s forehead softly and whispering “rest well” before he attempted to find enough caffeine to stay awake until Bert got up.


End file.
